Hawthorn, Hydrangea, and Zoysia
by Necessary Degree
Summary: A little house hunting made easy by following dreams. He loved it because she loved it and there was no denying that he loved her. One Shot Fluff.


**Hawthorn, Hydrangea, and Zoysia  
_by. Necessary Degree_**

Maka only meant to admire the design around the bay windows, honest. She doesn't regret seeing anything; it brought a smile to her face and a light flush to her cheeks.

There was a large yard; it was easily the size of a small soccer field. On the left half, there was a thick stretch of heat cracked concrete bordered on both sides by alternating shrubbery of hawthorn and hydrangea. The driveway lead to a metal garage with a carport attached for the summer hail storms that were sure to wreck havoc on the battle born state. The rest of the space flat and a deep green with the common zoysia grass. A young Chinese pistachio tree stood proud in a far right corner claiming the yard as its own.

"Soul," Maka's whisper trailed off; she was still captivated by the wonder just beyond the glass. "This is our home!"

He followed her gaze with his own and agreed though he was slightly confused. What was there to be said about windows. "Yeah, the windows really light up the place. Let's finish looking around." He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back to where they came.

"Do we even have to? It's perfect." She glanced up at him for a second before staring back out the window. "I want to be out there." She eased her was out of his loose embrace and intertwined their hands together in exchange. Her enthusiasm was so grand that she was practically dragging him through the house.

He felt slightly stupid, thinking she was talking about the windows. Even he knew Maka was not so boring to find perfection in windows. Though, Kid might be another story.

They slipped through the backdoor, pausing only to toe off their shoes, leaving them for easy access outside the door. She rushed them onto the cool grass, she looked back at him with a bright smile; she was beyond excited. The air as sweet with the nectar of the blossoming flowers and the scent of the grass they stood in. It was alive with the soft rustling leafs in the slight breeze and the small birds darting between the shrubs plucking berries for their midday snap.

She pulled him with her and spun him around and she tugged him into a playful waltz across the field. He did not complain because he was in love with her and he was in love with her emotions though they changed faster than the summer weather. They danced and played with an enthusiasm reserved for the days they wished to act the ages they left behind. Eventually, she released his hands in favor of handspring to the base of the tree. He watched her pluck randomly at the little red nuts adorning the tree before she tossed the over the back fence. Maka flipped onto her hands again and walked back to him smiling the entire way.

When she returned, he noted that her face was practically glowing. He didn't think it possible after eight years together and three years _together_; he was falling even more in love with her.

She laughed as she fell over onto her back and stared up at him expectantly. No words were exchanged; he dropped into the ground next to her and stared into the cloudless sky for a bit. He grabbed her hand and looked over at her. Her cheeks were flushed but Soul knew then that this was the house they _needed_. To see her look so young again after all they faced during the teen years that aged them into mental maturity faster than their physical beings could keep up. This was something her could never give up.

"It's perfect." She repeated again.

She was no longer an adult trapped in the body of a nineteen year old; she was a child again. He agreed with her, the house would be good for her. "There's a library on the first floor, I doubt we can fit a fraction of your collection on the shelve but it'll be worth the try."

She smacked him playfully on the arm with a mock stern look in her eyes. "Not that, I meant the backyard. It's perfect."

He pushed himself into a sitting position and took a hard look around. He saw the tree, shrubs, garage and drive way. He looked at the wooden fences lining their privacy and a chain linked fence on the back end just behind the garage; it was to separate them from the small bubbling creek. "I guess it's pretty cool. We can probably put up a patio set by the house. It's great?" He ran his fingers through the soft grass as his thoughts ran back to the house with its large game room of a basement just waiting to be claimed as his man cave.

She sat up along with Soul and gestured out to the grassy half. "Look at all this space. It's not 'great', it's perfect." She smiled at him again before laying back into the grass. "It's perfect for little weapons to run about and practice their transforming." Her cheeks were heating up but she didn't care, it was perfect.

Soul grinned as he looked again to the yard. The grass was plush enough to soften falls and reduce scraped knees. The tree would grow with them and soon there would be children hanging off all the branches they could reach. "And little meister that want to practice gymnast like moves because they can." He fell back into the grass next to her and smiled. "You love it. They'll love it."

"Do you love it?"

"It's perfect."

* * *

**_Just a bit of fluff if you will. This came to me while laying in bed thinking about icecream, I'm kind of a fatty during the summer... Anyways, it was supposed to be two hundred words, I guess this is more appealing to the public anyhow. Thank you for reading._**

**_-NDegree (I don't like typing the word "necessary", I always forget how to spell it.)_**


End file.
